Going Solo
by rileydylan25
Summary: Charlie wants Dylan to take on a mission without her friends. Dylan's mission, to work with the Creepy Thin Man and save the Space Program from terrorists. Sorry, I suck at summaries!


Charlie's Angels: Going Solo  
  
"Good Morning Angels!" Dylan said cheerfully as she walked through the Agencies door. She walked into the room, and made her way over to the couch where the other Angels usually were. To her surprise, she found no one.  
  
Dylan shrugged as she took off her jacket. It was a slightly cold winter day, which was unusual for California.  
  
Dylan hung her jacket up on a silver coat hanger by the door when she heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Good Morning Angels." Dylan turned to the big wood desk with a smile. 9:00, her watch read. Right on schedule.  
  
"Morning Charlie. It's just me here." Dylan said as she sat on the couch.  
  
"Oh, yes." Charlie said quietly.  
  
Dylan raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean, oh yes? What's going on?"  
  
Charlie hesitated, "Well, we have a new mission. And, well, this one's just for you."  
  
Dylan stood up with a surprised expression. She had never taken on a mission alone before. What would she do without Natalie and Alex?  
  
"Sit down, and I will show you what you'll be doing."  
  
Dylan looked suspiciously at the speaker as she sat back down on the couch.  
  
Suddenly, the huge screen that was implanted in the wall came on. On it, an old foe.  
  
The Creepy Thin Man.  
  
"This is Crispin, you Angels refer to him as the "Creepy Thin Man". He  
needs our help, or should I say your help." Dylan nodded as she  
stared intensely at the screen.  
  
"He's a double agent. He works mainly for the Government, but he's  
been infiltrating as a "Matalian", a militant Islamic group. They are  
planning to bomb the Space Station. The next space mission is planned  
to take off in six months. They are sending their Islamic prince,  
Prince Sultan, to go up with the shuttle. Your job Dylan is to go up  
with them." Dylan gulped. Her, space, Crispin? How the heck was she  
ever going to do this without her friends, and most importantly, could  
she do it at all?  
  
"You will be meeting Crispin in a week at Johnson Space Center,  
located in Houston, Texas. Crispin will be your "trainer", together  
you will locate the bomb, disarm it, and save the space station. Not  
to mention, several lives." Charlie's warm voice said in a strict  
manner. Dylan heaved a sigh, as she watched the picture of Crispin on  
the screen.  
  
NASA, here I come.  
  
*****  
  
A limo pulled up in front of Johnson Space center, reporters  
surrounding it. Out stepped Dylan, or should I say Cathy Cleghorn,  
set and ready to start her training.  
  
"Here is Cathy Cleghorn, a 24 year old new comer to NASA. We are told  
she is going to be flying with the Space shuttle, along side of  
Islam's prince, Prince Sultan. Cathy!" One of the reporters called out  
to Dylan as she stepped out of the limo.  
  
"Are you excited? I mean, a fresh out of college young woman training  
to go into outer space!" The same reporter asked her as Dylan, trying  
to make her way to the Centers doors.  
  
"Yes, it is exciting. Excuse me please."  
  
"One more question! How did you get the opportunity?" Another  
reporter asked.  
  
"My father is very wealthy." Dylan said before dogging a few reporters  
to get inside. Before any more could ask her another question, someone  
grabbed her arm and pulled into the building, pushing reporters out of  
the way.  
  
"Um, thanks. I'm.. " Dylan looked up, and there stood Crispin. He  
didn't smile at first, put then when their gaze met, he gave a little  
smile.  
  
"Um, yes I know. Cathy please follow me." He winked at her as he  
started to make his way down one of the halls. Dylan grinned as she  
followed him.  
  
*****  
  
"This is one of the places we train in. Others are located in some  
other parts of the building. We won't start training till tomorrow.  
We made reservations at a motel near the Center. Here is the address."  
Crispin handed her a piece of paper with a key wrapped up in it.  
  
Dylan nodded with a smile as she reached for it. When he handed it to  
her, their hands sort of locked, but Crispin pulled back.  
  
"I called a cab for you, it should be arriving soon. If you have any  
questions, feel free to ask me anything. Meet here tomorrow at 8:00,  
we have work to do." Crispin said, then walked away.  
  
Dylan sighed as she turned to the door, This is going to be great.  
  
*****  
  
Dylan took the cab to the motel Crispin told her about. She stepped  
out of the cab, paid the driver, then walked into the motel.  
  
This is even more disgusting than I thought it was going to be.  
  
Dylan thought to herself as she stepped into the building. It sucked.  
There were flies everywhere, it stunk, and the creepy desk clerk was  
staring at her.  
  
Dylan ignored him as she tried to find the elevator, but soon found  
out there was none.  
  
"Excuse me, but can you tell me which way room 210 is?" Dylan just  
realized how stupid she was to ask that question.  
  
The desk clerk stepped away from the counter and walked up to her.  
  
"I sure can. It's down the hall, third door to your right. Anything  
else I can do with or for you?" The guy asked about two inches away  
from Dylan face.  
  
"Yeah, beat it before I make you!" Dylan threatened. The desk clerk  
just shrugged with a perverted smile as he was back behind the  
counter.  
  
Dylan rolled her eyes as she made her way down the hall.  
  
There it was, 210. Dylan held her breath as she opened the door.  
  
Expecting to walk into a room infested with bugs, not to mention other  
things, the room was really nice.  
  
It had a huge inviting bed, a big screen TV, two small couches, a hot  
tub, and a huge closet. On the dresser near the bed, she found a note  
neatly folded and placed by the lamp.  
  
Dylan opened it up, it was from the other Angels!  
  
Good luck! And sorry about you having to go solo. We'd all love to  
be there with you. Oh, and give us the info on the Creepy Thin Man.  
Love,  
The Angels  
  
Dylan smiled as she folded up the note.  
  
Dylan found her luggage already in the room's closet. She plopped  
down on the bed to watch TV, then remembered that she stuffed the note  
Crispin had given her in her pocket. Dylan opened it up and it  
read......  
  
I will be stopping by at about 7:30 to discus some issues. At The  
Center my alias is Shawn Davis. Due to some technical stuff, we will  
have to jam all of the training into three months, which means this  
won't be easy. BTW, don't let my past get in the way of us working  
together.  
Sincerely,  
Crispin  
  
Dylan crumpled up the note and made a two pointer by throwing it into  
the trash before grabbing the remote.  
  
Could she handle the Space Program? I mean Dylan had been through a  
lot of training before, but never for something like this! Dylan  
would worry about it some other time.  
  
*****  
  
Bump, bump, bump.  
  
Dylan opened her eyes. What was making that noise?  
  
Dylan rolled over and looked at the small clock near her bed, it read  
7:32. Dylan rolled her eyes as she stood up. She had stayed up late  
trying to get information from the internet on the Space Program.  
  
Dylan figured that the noise was coming from the door, so she sleepily  
opened the door and found Crispin standing there.  
  
"I, uh, did I come at a bad time?" Crispin asked nervously. Dylan  
just realized what she was wearing, her black bra and underwear.  
  
"Um, I'll be right back." Dylan ran for the closet.  
  
Crispin walked into the room, shut the door, and made his way over to  
the couch. Before he could even sit down, Dylan popped out of the  
closet wearing black baggy pants and a red tank top.  
  
"Sorry, so what's up?" Dylan asked as she sat on the couch next to  
Crispin. Dylan could see him sweating, she guessed he was nervous.  
  
"I need to let you know that there is this party, more like a ball,  
that has been scheduled for Friday night. They invited all of the  
Astronauts, and a lot of other very important people. There are going  
to be a lot of Matalians there. So, we should keep a look out."  
Crispin answered looking her straight in the eye. There was something  
about his stare, it was creepy and sexy at the same time.  
  
"Uh, what do you mean, we?" Dylan asked with a flirtatious smile.  
  
"Well, you need a date for this event, so I thought we should go  
together. As partners, I suppose." Crispin answered. Dylan scooted  
closer to him on the couch.  
  
"Well, do you suppose maybe we could go as, I don't know, a couple?"  
Dylan asked. Crispin looked really nervous now.  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Well, I mean if we told everyone that we'd been going out it'll give  
us more chances to sneak around together." Dylan suggested, knowing it  
would calm Crispin down a little.  
  
"That's a great idea. I guess I'll meet you over at the Center."  
Crispin started to get up but Dylan pulled him back.  
  
"Well, to get people believing that we are going out, don't you think  
we should walk in together?" Dylan asked, still holding onto his arm.  
  
"Well, I suppose." Crispin started to say.  
  
"Okay, just let me get ready." Dylan said as she went into the  
bathroom.  
  
*****  
  
About five minutes later, Dylan was ready to go.  
  
"Come on, Honey." Dylan said with a smile as she grabbed his hand and  
pulled him out of the door.  
  
Dylan noticed the desk clerk guy at the counter listening to the  
elevator type music that was playing over the old speakers, bobbing  
his head to the slight beat.  
  
Dylan, with a smile, put Crispin's arm around her as she walked past  
the guy. Crispin defiantly caught the desk clerk's attention with his  
black suit, especially with his arm around Dylan.  
  
*****  
  
"Here is one of our tests. This machine, the Centrifuge, will tell us  
if you get motion sickness easily. Step in." Crispin, Dylan, one other  
astronaut, and Dr. Scott Wood were standing in a white room with the  
Centrifuge. A big chair type of machine that would spin you around  
until you threw up.  
  
"Uh, ok." Dylan said confidently as she sat in the chair. She  
fastened her seat belt and waited for Scott Wood to start the machine.  
I mean, Dylan been on way more dangerous things that caused motion  
sickness about a million times. Dylan new she didn't get motion  
sickness, but sat down anyway.  
  
The machine started slow at first, then got faster. After it got  
faster, the seat started tilting, making it even more sickening. Dylan  
could feel her breakfast coming up.  
  
*****  
  
"Ok, Cathy. Here is another test. It's called "Water Survival"."  
Dylan had survived the first test, well, sort of. Now they had taken  
Dylan to a huge swimming pool. There was a ledge at one end of the  
pool.  
  
"Ok, you're going to put on this parachute, then jump off of that  
ledge into the pool. This will show you how it feels to land." Scott  
said as he handed Dylan a parachute. Dylan gave a weak smile as she  
started walking to the ledge.  
  
She climbed up the stairs that lead to the edge. This is going to be  
easy, I've used parachutes before.  
  
Dylan got to the top, "Here goes nothing." Dylan jumped off of the  
ledge and opened her parachute, she slowly descended to the surface of  
the water. After she had gone under, Dylan found it hard to get back  
up to the top, but she finally managed.  
  
*****  
  
"Nice job Cathy, tomorrow we're going to be working on some more  
motion sickness tests." Crispin said when the day was over.  
  
After a few other tests, it was finally time to go back to the motel.  
Dylan gave Crispin an annoyed smile as she started to leave the  
building.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
Dylan turned around, " What?"  
  
Crispin walked up to her and kissed her.  
  
"Good bye, Darling see you tomorrow." Crispin winked at her as they  
pulled back.  
  
Dylan had forgotten about the whole "Couple" thing that they were  
discussing earlier.  
  
"Uh, yeah. Take it easy." Dylan said trying to hide her smile.  
  
Beside the whole creepy black suit and everything, Crispin was  
actually kind of cute.  
  
*****  
  
Dylan's cab pulled up at the Motel. Dylan walked into the building,  
immediately disappointed to see the desk clerk.  
  
"Well, hi there. Who was that freak that came out of your room with  
you this morning?" Dylan rolled her eyes as she walked past him.  
  
"Like it's any of your business." Dylan said before walking into her  
room.  
  
When she did, she found the maid cleaning.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Would you like me to come back later?" Dylan asked. The  
maid was facing the window, so Dylan couldn't see her face.  
  
"Why, of course not. I recken you can sit right ther'." The maid said  
in a very strong Texas accent.  
  
It was weird, Dylan could of sworn she'd heard that voice before.  
  
Suddenly the maid turned around, and it turned out to be Bosley.  
Dylan started laughing, Bosley looked really stupid in a dress.  
  
"Bos, what the heck are you doing here?" Dylan asked as she hugged  
him.  
  
"Why do you think I'm here," There was a silence, "To help you with  
the mission!" Dylan gave a little smile.  
  
"That's ok, Bos. I think I can manage with out my maid." Bosley rolled  
his eye's as he pulled down his skirt.  
  
"Well, I could just sort of keep you company. Charlie wanted me to  
come. So, what do we do now?" Bosley asked as he perched himself on  
one of the couches.  
  
"Well, first you could take that ridiculous, uh, thing off." Dylan  
said as she set down her purse on the dresser.  
  
"Well, Charlie wanted me to be in disguise. So..." Bosley said as he  
straightened his fake wig.  
  
"How about I get room service, and we figure out what we're going to  
do from there."  
  
Bosley gave her a look. " I am room service, what would you like?"  
Dylan rolled her eye's with a laugh.  
  
*****  
  
"Morning Dylan." Dylan groaned as she sat up in her bed.  
  
In front of her were Bosley and Crispin.  
  
"What's going on?" Dylan asked as she rubbed the sleep out of her  
eyes.  
  
"Well, we have some news." Crispin answered.  
  
"Of course you do. Hold on a sec." Dylan got dressed, then met the  
others by the couch.  
  
"The Matalians have arrived at Johnson Space Center. Their prince is  
going to start his training today, so that means they'll have access  
to the building. I've managed to get you off the hook for your  
training today. I told them that you were sick." Crispin informed  
her. Dylan nodded intensely.  
  
"So what do you want me to do?" Dylan asked.  
  
"You are going to go under cover as a one of the guides today." Dylan  
gave Bosley a look.  
  
"What?" Dylan rolled her eyes, "Anyway, here's your badge. You have  
to follow Don Voemonk, he's friends with their leader. If you get to  
him, you get your info." Bosley said as he handed her a picture. Dylan  
nodded with a smile. Finally, something she does best.  
  
*****  
  
"And this is where we do most of our testing. Before we go on, we're  
going to take a small bathroom break." One of the tour guides said in  
his nasal voice. He walked to the Men's restroom.  
  
"Hey, over here." Dylan whispered. The guide, curiously followed the  
voice that was talking to him , and was immediately knocked  
unconscious by Dylan.  
  
A few seconds later, Dylan came out in the guide's uniform with her  
own badge.  
  
"Your guide had an emergency, so I'll be taking over. Uh, please  
follow me." The Malatains and a few other people followed her down the  
hall to one of the rooms.  
  
"Take them to the Centrifuge room." Crispin told her through their  
three way communicating system.  
  
Dylan took them all to the room, keeping an eye on Don.  
  
"Here, we have, the Centrifuge. This is one of the tests our  
astronauts go through. It's one of those motion sickness kinds of  
things." The room was silent. "Uh, so, anyway. Feel free to take a  
picture or two." Dylan said with a smile. She found Don standing by  
two others guys whispering to each other. Dylan walked past him slowly  
with a sly smile. He noticed this and didn't really care that an  
"Angel" was looking at him.  
  
Dylan had to try a different approach.  
  
"Uh, so. How long have you guys been in town?" Dylan asked as she  
stepped in between Don and the other guys.  
  
"We haven't been here that long, what about you." One of the other men  
answered in a very strong accent. Dylan could tell she hooked the  
wrong guy, this guy was coming on to her.  
  
"Uh, all of my life. So, where are you from?" Dylan asked Don,  
ignoring the other two.  
  
"Uh, excuse me." The man said as he walked to another man on the other  
side of the room.  
  
"He must be gay." Bosley said through his end of the microphone.  
  
Dylan gave up on Don, she didn't know exactly what to do now.  
  
Dylan knew that exactly 12 Malatians came in the room with her, but  
know there were just 11.  
  
"Uh, the tour has to end early. It's almost closing time." Dylan lied.  
  
"But it's only 12:30." One of the men pointed out.  
  
"Well, the center closes at 1:00 everyday." Dylan lied again. The  
other men shrugged. After the eleven left, Dylan had to find the 12th  
.  
  
Dylan knew where they were keeping the shuttle, so Dylan that's  
probably where the guy would be.  
  
Dylan walked past the bathrooms when the "Men's" door flung open. The  
12th guy came out. Dylan breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"The tour has ended, have a nice day and thanks for visiting!" Dylan  
said in a fake friendly voice as she pushed him to the doors.  
  
"I didn't get anywhere guys, I'm coming back." Dylan whispered into  
her microphone.  
  
Dylan was about to leave, but then she spotted a familiar face.  
  
Dylan could see the desk clerk through one of the windows in one of  
the rooms.  
  
"Hey, it's that desk clerk guy. What's he doing here?" Dylan's asked  
as she made her way over to the window. She peaked through the window  
and saw him talking to Don. Dylan waited for an answer from the  
others, but her head piece didn't work anymore.  
  
Then she noticed something Don was holding. It looked like the bomb!  
  
Dylan could barely hear them. Dylan tried to open the window a crack,  
and succeeded.  
  
"You have it Don, good." Jason (the desk clerk) said.  
  
"Yes, here is some information." Don handed Jason a note book and the  
bomb. "We can get Crispin to plant it on the shuttle. Soon, all  
communication with the space program will be history." Dylan raised  
her eyebrow in surprise. So it wasn't a bomb, they were just trying  
to lose communication will the shuttle so it would be lost in space.  
Dylan had to tell Charlie.  
  
Dylan tried to get up and sneak away, but she tripped and it made  
enough noise for Jaoson and Don to hear her.  
  
"Who's there? Oh, Dylan Sanders, what a surprise." Jason said as he  
stepped out of the room.  
  
"How'd you know my name?" Dylan asked face to face with Jason. Before  
he could answer her, someone hit Dylan on the back of her head.  
  
Everything went black.  
  
*****  
  
Dylan slowly opened her eyes, her head throbbing in pain. Dylan found  
herself in a dark closet type of room, tied to a chair.  
  
"Where am I?" Dylan asked aloud as she sat up. Suddenly the door  
opened and in came Jason and Crispin.  
  
"Crispin! What are you doing here?" Dylan asked with high hopes.  
Crispin didn't look at her with friendly eyes.  
  
"Morning Dylan. Did you sleep well? I don't really care, though."  
Jason said as he walked up to her.  
  
"What's going on?" Dylan asked glaring at Jason.  
  
"Ok, Dylan. You have two choices. Work for us, or we'll make you.  
And there's always a third choice, we kill you." Jason said pulling  
up a chair in front of Dylan.  
  
"No." Dylan said in the calmest voice she had.  
  
Jason raised his eyebrows with a nod.  
  
"Crispin hand it to me." Jason said without looking at Crispin.  
Crispin handed him a belt type of thing that Jason strapped around  
Dylan.  
  
"You see Dylan, this is a little thing I like to call a bomb. If you  
don't do exactly what I say, you're dead." Dylan was worried, she had  
a problem with worrying. Some times she'd worry herself sick.  
  
"As you may not know right now, today's the day of the big party.  
They're transferring the shuttle to put on display near the building.  
You, will go as Crispin's date and both of you will put the  
"Discommunicator" on the shuttle." Jason said with a sly smile.  
  
"Why me? Can't Crispin handle it himself?" Dylan asked giving Crispin  
a look.  
  
"Uh, no. You're an "Angel". You know how to do all of this stuff.  
Don is our main "guy" for these things, but he doesn't want to. So,  
that leaves you and brain dead Crispin. Now, if you don't decide to do  
this, you will blow up. And take my word for it, you really will.  
Now, let's get ready!"  
  
*****  
  
"Are you almost ready?" Crispin was waiting outside of Dylan's room.  
She was getting ready to go to the big "party".  
  
Dylan found out what happened to Bosley. They had kidnapped him too,  
they told Dylan that if she cooperated they wouldn't kill him.  
  
"Yeah, hold on a sec." Dylan said in the most angriest voice she had.  
  
Crispin could feel her anger and hatred toward him. He knew a lot of  
people hated him but Dylan was different. There was absolutely no way  
he could survive with Dylan hating his guts.  
  
A couple seconds passed, then Dylan stepped outside. Crispin's jaw  
dropped.  
  
Dylan was wearing a beautiful champagne satin dress, she had her hair  
up, this left Crispin speechless.  
  
Dylan gave him one of her looks. "What?" Dylan was really annoyed at  
Crispin. After all of that Goverment bull and leading her on like  
that, he turns out to be a bad guy. Again.  
  
"Uh, our limo will be taking us to the party. Jason told me to wait  
about thirty minutes after we get there to plant the device. He also  
wanted me to make sure the bomb is secure on you." Crispin slowly put  
his arms around her waist, breathing heavily in a nervous way. He  
found the belt, then slowly took his hands off of her waist.  
  
Dylan wanted to punch him out, but she knew, of course, that there had  
to be some hidden camera in or on Crispin's suit or something so she  
just stood there, glaring at him.  
  
*****  
  
In front of the huge building decorated in lights stood several reporters waiting for all sorts of people to arrive.  
  
Their limo pulled up to the red carpet leading to the inside of the building. Dylan was surprised to see so many celebrities walking in.  
  
Their driver got out of the limo. then opened the door for Dylan and Crispin. Crispin got out first then offered his hand to Dylan, which she took.  
  
All of the reporters leaned in to see who was in the limo, then Dylan got out. There was this sudden silence, they either thought she was stunning, or they were wondering who she was and why she was here.  
  
All of a sudden, the reporters came back to life. They shoved microphones in here face asking her all sorts of questions. Crispin pushed a couple back, offered Dylan his arm which she took, and they both walked inside the building.  
  
When they got inside, Dylan was amazed at , well, everything. It was like stepping into a dream. Lights, music, famous people, what more could you want?  
  
Maybe not to be a slave to a terrorist?  
  
Dylan and Crispin made their way to the bar where they found Dr. Scott Wood.  
  
"Well, Cathy. I'm glad to see your feeling better." Dylan gave him a confused look.  
  
"She's not quite herself yet, you know when you're recovering from a fever. Excuse us." Crispin covered for her. Dylan breathed a sigh of relief as Crispin pulled her away.  
  
Crispin decided to head for the dance floor. It was a slow song, so he grabbed her hand and brought her close.  
  
"So, what's going to happen to me after this?" Dylan asked quietly whispering into his ear.  
  
"I don't know. Jason will probably give you a choice to join us, or be lost in space forever." Crispin whispered back into her ear.  
  
"I'd rather die a horrible death than to work with you again." Dylan whispered with anger. Crispin sort of held her closer after that remark. What was he trying to do, torture her even more?  
  
After the song ended. Crispin didn't let go of Dylan, he just stood there with his eyes closed holding her.  
  
Suddenly someone taped Dylan on her shoulder. She pushed Crispin away, turned around, and found Jason standing in front of her wearing a waiters outfit.  
  
"Could I interest you in a drink?" Jason said with a wink.  
  
Dylan gave one of her best glares. "No."  
  
Jason nodded with a fake smile, then nudged Crispin as he walked past.  
  
Crispin grabbed Dylan's hand and started taking her to the stage. There, the shuttle was hidden behind a huge curtain.  
  
"It's time." Crispin said with his eyes. They quickly got behind the curtain, Crispin handed her a silver looking plate type thing as he motioned for her to put it on. Dylan took it and went under the shuttle.  
  
What should I do? I can't put it on the shuttle, what kind of "angel" would I be then. Of course, if I don't I won't be an "angel" at all.  
  
Dylan took it and locked into place on the shuttle. A few minutes later, she had finished. She walked up to Crispin, nodded, then walked away.  
  
Crispin looked across the room and saw Jason looking at him.  
  
Go follow her. His eyes told Crispin.  
  
*****  
  
Dylan walked into the restroom she had to find some way to get this bomb off of her. She went into one of the stalls and took off her top.  
  
She took down a hair pin, and started dabbling at it.  
  
Blue wire, red wire. Dylan thought to herself, trying to remember which one to pull. Finally she remembered, blue.  
  
She ripped it, then took off the thin but dangerous belt. After she zipped back up her dress, she walked out of the restroom.  
  
Dylan was hoping she could get away from Crispin. She looked around the building to try to find a place where she could escape. Suddenly she spotted Crispin, their eyes met.  
  
Dylan quickly saw a back door, and ran for it. Crispin followed her.  
  
Dylan ran through the ally that was behind the building with Crispin not far behind her. Dylan spotted a motorcycle, that was her only chance.  
  
Dylan hopped on it, then took out the same hair pin. She got it running and rode off before Crispin could get her.  
  
Handy things, these hair pins.  
  
*****  
  
"What do you mean you lost her?" Crispin was talking to Jason after the party.  
  
"She disarmed the bomb that was strapped to her too." Crispin pointed out, knowing what was coming.  
  
"Go find her, now!" Jason practically screamed at Crispin.  
  
*****  
  
Dylan knew she couldn't go back to the hotel, so she decided to ride back to the agency. It would take her all night, but Dylan had to talk to the others.  
  
Dylan realized there was no way she could ride all the way there in her dress, so she stopped off at a gas station. She didn't care how ugly they were, there were still clothes there. She found a baggy pair of pants and a black T shirt.  
  
Dylan walked up to the cash register. As she handed money to the owner, she saw someone, someone she'd rather not see.  
  
Crispin had just pulled up in a black car. He got out, examined the motorcycle parked next to him, then started inside. Dylan grabbed the clothes, then ran out the back way.  
  
She had to get out of there before Crispin saw her! Dylan waited until Crispin was all the way inside before she jumped on the motorcycle.  
  
When she started it up, Crispin heard it, then ran outside.  
  
Unfortunately for him, Dylan was already gone.  
  
*****  
  
At about 6:00 AM, Dylan pulled up to the agencies parking lot. She'd stopped at another gas station to put on the clothes she'd bought, then drove all night. Now that Dylan was finally there, she was having second thoughts  
  
Charlie left this mission to me, he didn't want me to come running to my friends. I have to do this alone, I can do this alone. Ok, I'll start back after I get some supplies.  
  
*****  
  
"Did you find her?"  
  
"No, I saw her for a split second, then she rode away." Crispin was talking on a payphone at another gas station to Jason.  
  
"Well, if you don't find her, you'll have to go up with the shuttle. Now go find her!" Crispin hung up the phone. Just after Crispin hung up, he saw Dylan pulling up in the parking lot where he was standing.  
  
Crispin pulled out his gun as he walked toward her. He tapped her on her shoulder, she didn't see him immediately.  
  
"Good morning Dylan." Crispin said in his deep voice.. Dylan glared at him.  
  
"If I had a dime for every time a guys said that to me." Dylan said folding her arms across her stomach.  
  
"Ok, listen. I know a way we can stop Jason. But I'll need your help." Crispin told her as he lowered his gun. Dylan raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, whatever. This is just a trick to get me to do something for you. Well..." Crispin leaned over and kissed Dylan. They pulled back about three seconds later.  
  
Dylan didn't know whether to be angry at him, or kiss him again. Crispin gave a smile.  
  
"Would you at least let me explain how?" Dylan nodded with a smile.  
  
*****  
  
"I know how we can disarm the device." Crispin and Dylan were sitting at a table in a cafe that was near the gas station.  
  
"Well, I'd be happy to help you." Dylan said sarcastically. Crispin was silent for a couple of seconds. "Well?"  
  
"Oh, yes. Well, you can only destroy it when they shuttle is actually in space. It has to in a anti gravity environment. What do you say? Will you help me?" Dylan looked suspiciously at Crispin. Was he lying to get her up there? Or was he actually a "good guy"?  
  
"How do I know that you're not lying?" Dylan asked. Crispin shrugged.  
  
"You don't. Just please trust me." Dylan paused for a second, then nodded. Crispin gave her the biggest smile Dylan had ever seen, then leaned over and kissed her again.  
  
Maybe this mission will turn out to be fun?  
  
*****  
  
"I found her. " Crispin said to Jason as he pulled Dylan by the arm  
into the hotel lobby. Jason nodded with grin as he walked over to  
them.  
  
"Very good. So, you thought you could run from us? Naughty, naughty.  
We'll forgive you, as long as you promise never to do it again."  
Jason said in a sarcastic voice as he stood in front of Dylan.  
  
"What shall we do with her?" Crispin asked. This was all a part of the plan.  
  
"She'll continue to have her training so she can go up with the shuttle. We need someone to tell us if the device works." Jason said with a sort of evil smile.  
  
Crispin nodded as he took Dylan to her hotel room. Jason followed them.  
  
"Crispin, you keep a eye on her?" Crispin nodded as he pushed Dylan into the room. He closed the door, he was on the other side of the room.  
  
When Dylan got inside, she saw that Jason had put bars on the windows among other things.  
  
Dylan sighed, " I hope "The Creepy Thin Man" comes through for me this time."  
  
*****  
  
After several weeks of training, Dylan was almost ready to go. But she had to go through one more test.  
  
"You are about to board I plane I like to call, "The Vomit Comet". This test is sort of another motion sickness one, only you're going to see what it feels like to be in space." DR. Scott Wood said to Dylan and a couple of other astronauts.  
  
What they were going to do was go on this airplane. the Vomit Comet. It could go so high, that it would lose gravity, letting all of the astronauts see how it feels to be weightless.  
  
Dylan and the others took a bus to the airstrip.  
  
The "Vomit Comet" was waiting for them.  
  
As they started boarding, Dylan got kind of worried. She had thrown up on almost all of the other motion sickness tests, she hoped she would survive this one.  
  
"Ok, please fasten your seat belts for departure. When you see this light come on, you can get up from your seats. Good luck!" the pilot informed them, then walked back to the cockpit.  
  
Dylan had survived almost three months of being taken hostage by Jason , but she knew the hardest part was about to come. Dylan knew that if she didn't come through this mission, she and a lot of other innocent people would die.  
  
After a couple minutes, the were in the air. The little light came on, immediately almost everyone unfastened their seat belts, there was no gravity. Dylan saw everyone floating and laughing, she even saw Prince Sultan laughing. Well, in his own language.  
  
Dylan slowly unfastened her seat belt, then started floating up to the ceiling.  
  
This is great, I don't even feel sick, yet.  
  
"Ok, we're going to descend, then come back up. This will make you feel like you weigh twice as much, well, until we go back up. We will do this about 50 times." The pilot said through the intercom.  
  
The plane descended quickly. Dylan felt like she was glued to the ground.  
  
"Great, I train to gain a hundred pounds?" Dylan asked as she stood there. Suddenly the plane went back up, then Dylan felt weightless.  
  
They did this several more times before Dylan rushed to get a barf bag, as did many others.  
  
*****  
  
"Good job everyone. Now, the time is almost here. On Saturday, three days away, we will take off. Meet at 8:00 AM. Thanks, have a nice day." Dr. Scott said as sick astronauts walked away. Dylan gave him a sarcastic smile as she walked past him.  
  
There was Crispin's black car waiting for her in the parking lot. She thought she saw Crispin in the car, so she gave the car a little wave. But when she got closer, she saw Jason in the drivers seat.  
  
"How was your last day of training?" Jason said with a sly smile as He pointed a gun at her.  
  
"Get into the car." Dylan got in the car silent. Dylan found Don in the back seat, he had a gun too. Jason handed Don his gun, and put his arm around Dylan. Dylan wanted to push it off, among other things, but now that she had two guns to her head she couldn't do a thing about it.  
  
"So, why did you wave at Crispin's car?" Jason asked, pulling her closer to him.  
  
"Well, I thought it was Crispin in the drivers seat, not you." Dylan answered while giving him a dirty glare.  
  
"Oh, so you two had something going?" Jason said with a smile moving his arm down her shoulder. "It's a good thing I got rid of him."  
  
Dylan looked at Jason, her eye's starting to water.  
  
"What do you mean, got rid of him?" Dylan asked.  
  
"What do you think I mean? I told him you and I may get together tonight, and he told me to stay away from you. Then I got kind of mad and I shot him." Jason moving his arm down to Dylan's waist.  
  
Now Dylan was really mad. But she had an idea to get back at him. But to do so, she'd have to use her acting skills.  
  
"You, know. I'm glad you got rid of Crispin. He was sort of cute, but the whole black suit thing didn't work for me. Now, your wardrobe is more like it." Dylan said scooting over closer to him. Jason gave a small smile as Dylan started kissing him. Jason stopped the car.  
  
"Don, you drive." Jason opened the door, and pulled Dylan into the back seat.  
  
He started kissing her. After a couple of seconds, Dylan reached for her shoe with out pulling back. Then she whispered into his ear.  
  
"You want to know something?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I hate your guts!" Then Dylan hit him over the head with her shoe. He was knocked unconscious. Don didn't notice any of this, so Dylan sort of set Jason leaning back into the seat then she moved her head beside Don's.  
  
"Don, it really disappointed me back there when I first saw you, that you didn't find me attractive too." Dylan whispered in his ear. Don gulped.  
  
"I, uh, do find you, uh, attractive." Don stuttered. He stopped the car, then turned around. But his face met Dylan's fist.  
  
Don's head flew back into the steering wheel, he too was out.  
  
"Oh, that really meant a lot to me." Dylan sad sarcastically as she threw Don and Jason out of the car.  
  
Dylan had to go see if Jason was telling the truth about Crispin.  
  
*****  
  
"Crispin, are you here?" Dylan had just walked into the hotel. She walked to where Crispin usually was, he wasn't there.  
  
Dylan opened the door to her room and found Crispin perched on her pillow. His shoulder and forehead were bleeding badly.  
  
Dylan rushed over to him, then checked for a heart beat. He was still alive.  
  
She had to get him some help. She pecked him on the lips, then picked him up.  
  
*****  
  
As Dylan walked through the hotel, she heard yelling. But Dylan recognized that yell. She walked over to the room where the screaming was coming from and opened the door. It turned out to be Bosley.  
  
"Dylan, thank God. I thought I'd spend the rest of my life in there. Of course I didn't think may life would last much longer. " Dylan nodded, as to say shut up.  
  
"Ok Bos. Crispin's hurt we got to get him some help." Bosley nodded then they both ran to the parking lot, still carrying Crispin.  
  
*****  
  
They took Crispin to the hospital, and surprisingly enough they got in within the hour.  
  
"How does he look?" Dylan asked the doctor about four hours later while standing next to sleeping Crispin.  
  
"Well, we removed the bullet from his shoulder, and his head will be fine. He'll be able to go home tonight. Your husband will be fine."  
  
"Um, he's not my husband. He's a um, employee." Dylan informed him. The doctor shrugged.  
  
"Whatever." The doctor left the room. Dylan sat on a chair next to the bed.  
  
Bosley came to the door with a tray of coffee, but then stopped and watched Dylan through the small window in the door.  
  
"Um, Crispin, are you awake?" There was no answer. "Guess not." Dylan paused for a second, then took Crispin's hand.  
  
"I remember when I first saw you, at the club. I knew you were "the bad guy". Of course, I all ways fall for the bad guy. But I think you've changed." Dylan said leaning her elbows on the bed still holding Crispin's hand.  
  
"I'm sorry about earlier. I thought you'd gone to the "Dark side" again. I just got really hurt when I woke up and you were standing there with Jason. It was because I liked you, I liked you a lot. Well I still do." Dylan confessed.  
  
Suddenly Crispin's eyes opened.  
  
"I like you a lot too." Dylan smiled, then kissed Crispin.  
  
"Finally you wake up! I thought you were in a coma or something. Hey, you want to get out of here?" Dylan asked with a smile as Crispin and her got up. Dylan noticed Bosley standing by the door.  
  
"How long have you been there?" Dylan asked. Bosley shrugged.  
  
"Uh, I don't know. Two seconds, two minutes, the whole time you were talking, something like that." Dylan kissed Bosley on the cheek as the three started walking toward the doors.  
  
*****  
  
Dylan, Crispin, and Bosley couldn't stay at the hotel anymore, so they found a even cheaper hotel than the last one to stay in. They had made reservations and were now driving there.  
  
"Ok, so what are we going to do about Jason?" Crispin asked while sitting next to Dylan in the back seat of his black car.  
  
"Forget about him, maybe he'll go away." Bosley suggested as he drove. Dylan and Crispin gave Bosley a look. Bosley shrugged as he kept his eyes on the road.  
  
"We'll just have to keep our eyes open." Dylan answered with Crispin's arm around her. She noticed he kept breathing into her hair and picking at it, I guess old habits are hard to break.  
  
*****  
  
A couple of minutes later they pulled up to the hotel. The three got out of the car and walked up to the doors.  
  
"Reservation for Sanders, Dylan Sanders." Dylan said to the desk clerk.  
  
"Two rooms?" The guy asked, Dylan nodded. The guy handed them their keys about they walked to their rooms.  
  
*****  
  
Today's the day. Dylan thought to herself as she got ready. Today was Saturday, the day the shuttle went up. This day determined the rest of Dylan's and several other people's lives. Dylan sure wished the other angels were there at the moment, but she knew she'd have to do it her self.  
  
Some one knocked on her door, Dylan opened it. Right when she opened it, some one punched her, hard.  
  
Dylan fell to the floor, Jason stepped into the room.  
  
"Morning Dylan, You walked right out of "date" a couple of days ago, so I just wanted to see if you were alright, oh, and to ask you for a second one." Jason kicked her in the stomach, Dylan grunted in pain.  
  
"So, today's the big day for you huh? Well you know what? This may be the last day of your life. You see, I'm here to give you an offer, two choices." He picked Dylan up and threw her on the bed, then pulled out his gun from his pocket.  
  
"You can either join me and live, or you and Crispin will die today. So what'll it be?" He asked her as he got on top of her. His head was close to Dylan's, Dylan could smell the coffee he'd had for breakfast.  
  
"I'd rather die than join you." Dylan said pinned to the bed. Jason gave a little laugh, then kissed her. Dylan kicked him off of the bed.  
  
Jason pointed the gun at her. "Ok, if that's your choice. Don!" Suddenly Don showed up at the door holding a gun at Crispin's head. Dylan tried to hold her tears in, but if they killed Crispin, she couldn't take it.  
  
"Hey, Crispin, old buddy. Your girlfriend chose to have both of you killed. She had another choice ya know. You both could live, and she'd be mine. But no, she chose the other. So now she gets to watch her boyfriend be killed right in front of her eyes." Jason turned back to Dylan.  
  
"Say good bye." Just then, there was a gun shot. Not at Crispin, but at Don. Don fell face first into the cheap red carpet, then Crispin kicked the gun out of Jason's hand. Bosley showed up in the door way, looking totally freaked out by the fact that he just shot someone.  
  
"Now, look guys. You wouldn't want to kill me." Jason said nervously as he backed up to the window. Dylan walked up to Jason.  
  
"Say good bye." Dylan whispered in his ear.  
  
"Good bye." Suddenly Jason grabbed her and pulled them both out of the window.  
  
Crispin ran to the window and saw them both fall two stories into a swimming pool.  
  
Dylan could feel Jason pushing her down to the bottom of the pool. She tried to swim back up to the surface, but Jason had a good grip on her shoulders.  
  
Suddenly, Dylan felt paralyzed, I guess that's how you feel when you're drowning. She could feel all of the air coming out of her lungs. She saw Jason swim back up to the surface.  
  
Dylan blackened out, her last thoughts were, I'm dying, who will save all of the life's on the shuttle? Where am I going? I'll never see the light of day again.  
  
She felt her body land on the bottom of the pool.  
  
*****  
  
Crispin had quickly climbed down the stairs. He ran up to the pool and saw Dylan's body floating up to the top. He jumped in and pulled her out.  
  
"Dylan, don't die on me." Crispin gave her some mouth to mouth. After a couple of seconds, Dylan spit out water into Crispin's face. I'm alive!  
  
"Dylan!" Crispin gave Dylan the biggest kiss she had ever received She pulled back. Crispin gave her a funny look.  
  
"Air, I need air!" Dylan said in a annoyed voice. After about two seconds, she kissed him lightly.  
  
"Thanks for saving my life!" She said in a soft voice, her face about an inch away from Crispin.  
  
"Dylan are you alright?" They were interrupted by Bosley. She gave him a look that said, GET LOST!!!  
  
"Yeah, sure." Dylan said as she tried to get up. Crispin helped her up, and wrapped his arms around her wet waist.  
  
"Dylan, the shuttle is going to take off in an hour. We should of already been there a couple of minutes ago!" Bosley informed them while looking at his watch. Dylan's eyes got really big.  
  
"Oh, duh! I'll be ready in a sec!" Dylan made her way's upstairs to get her stuff.  
  
*****  
  
Dylan, Crispin, and Bosley got to the launch pad, finally. Dylan was given some clothes and equipment. They were about to launch! But the only thought that ran through her mind at the time was about the communicating device. Could she pull it off?  
  
"Ok, Cathy. You do just what we practiced. You'll only be up there for a day so enjoy it while you can. Any questions?" Dr. Scott asked.  
  
"No, not that I can think of." Dylan said with a nervous smile.  
  
Everyone started loading into the shuttle. Before Dylan followed everyone else to the launch pad, he ran to Crispin, and gave him a small kiss.  
  
"See you later, maybe." Dylan said with a smile.  
  
"Good luck!" Dylan squeezed Crispin's hand before she left.  
  
Bosley came up behind Crispin and elbowed him as to say. you hooked Dylan.  
  
"5,4,3,2,1, blast off!" The shuttle launched. Dylan was tightly strapped in her seat. She knew the time was about to come.  
  
About ten minutes later, it was safe to unfasten their seat belts. Dylan unfastened her seat belt then bolted for the device. Crispin told her that she should disarm it at exactly 12 minutes after take off. She waited a couple of seconds, then got to work.  
  
"What are you doing?" Prince Sultan asked her in his strong accent as he floated toward her. Dylan knew she should tell everybody about the device.  
  
"Ok, everyone don't panic. Someone put a device on this shuttle that would shut down all communication with Earth, so we'd be lost in space. Now please excuse me, I'm a trained professional." Dylan said as she worked.  
  
Dylan could tell some of the astronauts thought she was joking, but then others, including Prince Sultan, believed her. Dylan got down to the two last wires.  
  
Red or Blue, which one is it?  
  
Dylan was panicking so much she couldn't remember which wire to pull. Suddenly it popped into her head.  
  
"Blue!" Dylan pulled it, then froze. Everyone was silent.  
  
"Are you guys alright?" The heard people on the other side of the intercom.  
  
"Can you hear us?" Dylan asked.  
  
"Yes, we can. We just heard a strange sound coming from the shuttle, just wanted to make sure you were alright." The guy on the other line said. Dylan breathed a sigh of relief as she floated to her seat.  
  
Everything is going to be alright.  
  
*****  
  
The day past quickly. Before Dylan knew it, they had already landed.  
  
She was met by Bosley and Crispin at the launch pad.  
  
"You made it!" Bosley exclaimed as he and Crispin gave her a hug.  
  
Dylan saw a face across the launch pad. A face that made Dylan's smile drop.  
  
"Jason." Dylan started running toward him, Crispin followed her.  
  
Jason saw Dylan coming toward him, he decided not to wait around for her. Dylan and Crispin chased him to the parking lot. There were two bikers that had just parked out side the building.  
  
Jason aimed a gun at one of the bikers, he handed Jason the keys to the motorcycle.  
  
"I promise we'll return them." Dylan said taking the other set of keys from the other biker. Crispin hopped on first then Dylan sat behind him on the bike.  
  
Jason was about two miles ahead of them, but that wasn't going to stop them.  
  
The followed Jason. Every now and then Jason would cause a car to wreck into another car, and that slowed Dylan and Crispin down.  
  
Finally Jason pulled into an old torn down bank's parking lot. Dylan and Crispin jumped off of the bike, Jason did the same.  
  
"Let me handle him." Dylan whispered to Crispin before heading toward Jason.  
  
"So, you survived the pool. Oh, and you disarmed the device, very good Dylan." Jason said sarcastically as they circled each other.  
  
"Jason I'm going to give you what you deserve." Dylan said before lunging at Jason.  
  
Jason started throwing punches, which Dylan blocked. We almost all of the punches, the last one got her right in the jaw, but Dylan came back with a kick at Jason's head. He fell to the ground. Dylan jumped on top of him.  
  
"This one's for Crispin." Dylan punched Jason in the nose. "This one's for the Space Center" She punched him again, this time in the eye.  
  
"This one's for Bosley." She punched him in his jaw.  
  
"And this one's for me." This time Dylan punched him with all that she had.  
  
After seeing his bleeding face, and almost unconscious Jason, Dylan leaned down to his face.  
  
"Game over." She punched him one last time, that did it.  
  
Dylan got up off of Eric, then called the cops.  
  
"Nice job." Crispin said to Dylan as he wiped the blood from her lip.  
  
"Thanks." There was an awkward silence. "You want to get out of here?" Dylan asked. Crispin offered her his hand. Dylan winked at him, then ran right past him. Crispin ran after her with a smile.  
  
*****  
  
"Good job with the space shuttle, Dylan" A week had past and Dylan was now sitting on a couch at the Agency in front of the speaker phone, talking to Charlie.  
  
"Thanks Charlie. Actually, you owe Bosley and Crispin a lot. I wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for them." Dylan said with a smile, thinking about Crispin.  
  
"Yes, I know. That's what being an "Angel" is all about, being there for one another. Speaking of being there..." Charlie said with a pause. Suddenly the door swung open and in came Natalie and Alex.  
  
Dylan got up with a smile as she ran up to her friends. They gave each other a hug and they all sat down on the couch.  
  
"We missed you Dylan." Natalie said she gave the other girls a group hug.  
  
"It wasn't the same with out you Dy." Alex said with a smile.  
  
"I know what you mean."  
  
THE END, Until next time...  
  
Note: All of the training Dylan had to go through in the story is actually what astronauts have to go through in their training. My father, Scott Wood, used to train a lot of astronauts at Johnson's Space Center at NASA before we moved from Texas. 


End file.
